The invention relates to a tire pressure detector for motor vehicles according to the generic part of the main claim. In a known tire pressure detector (DE-OS N 31 08 998), a reference pressure chamber comprising a diaphragm is sealed relative to the space in the vehicle tire which is under air pressure, wherein the diaphragm simultaneously forms the movable part of a mechanical switch which opens when the checked allowable minimum air pressure in the tire is exceeded. The switch is located in an oscillating circuit with a capacitor and a coil which is arranged at the outwardly directed end of the tire pressure detector on a coil body consisting of insulating material. The coil, which revolves with the tire pressure detector, cooperates with a stationary signal receiver, past which it revolves once in every complete revolution of the wheel, and, in so doing, is penetrated by a high-frequency oscillation of the receiver. When the oscillating circuit of the tire pressure detector is closed, i.e. when the tire pressure is sufficiently high, this oscillation is attenuated each time the tire pressure detector runs past. This attentuation is detected in an evaluating circuit, which is connected with the stationary signal receiver, and an alarm signal is triggered in the evaluating circuit only when it is absent during driving.
It is known, in addition, from DE-OS No. 34 13 209 to construct the stationary signal receiver from a shell-type core with a coil arranged therein, its open side being directed toward the coil of the revolving tire pressure detector.
Since, on the one hand, the energy of the high-frequency oscillation provided by the stationary signal receiver is limited and, on the other hand, the dimensioning of the tire pressure detector must be kept as small as possible, it was necessary in the known solutions to achieve the smallest possible air gap of a few millimeters between the signal receiver and the tire pressure detector. This means a high assembly cost with special adjustment of the individual signal receivers. Moreover, because of imbalance, manufacturing tolerances and the like, the desired small air gap cannot be achieved for longer operating periods with increasing wheel diameters in heavier vehicles.